Durhunir
History After the downfall of the elves in the late second era; refugees flooded to Vauyin in masses, they set up on the coast of a large Volcanic Island. The Kingdom‘s economy exploded very quickly with the export of Gold as the land was rich in it (Hence the name “The Gold Coast”). The Capital was built under Elwînyé Silvertongue‘s leadership and was named Varndûl. The Nation would go through an era of peace while it established itself firmly as a stable Kingdom, however the Volcanic island lacked good quality wood which was the cause of the 1st Ashland-Sodrali war in which Durhunir conquered a large peninsula where house Nurmahä was set up. In the Age of Kingdoms a civil war broke out where the ancient ruling house Osyr was displaced in favour of House Ulân. Count Valkorian I was named after he split the head of Elvin Osyr open with his family warhammer. More recently house Ulân was kicked off the Volcanic Throne by House Osyr after the Blackthorn war where the count waged economic war with his secret pirate fleet, against his own fleets in order to gain Gold from the pirates. Military The Ashlander Military is comprised of some of the most well trained and equipped soldiers in the world. The military is very important in Ashlander culture and is seen as every capable Warriors duty to fight for their homeland. Their armour is mainly plated with chain mail, the Ashlander Iron is different in composition to the rest of the world due to its proximity to a volcano, the Iron tends to be darker with red markings inside; usually it is more Durable than standard iron plate. Cavalry The Cavalry core under House Redorost have made a name for themselves as they are trained from boys to fight in the saddle. Horses of Durhunir are usually from their border territories and Redchamland as the animals cannot survive well on the harsh Volcanic atmosphere. Melee Infantry The Legendary Spear-men of House Osyr have won battle after battle against their enemies and their comrades in the civil wars. Trained from 16 House Storos is also renown for its Swordsmen and there are stories of their Lord riding a great Griffin into battles. The structure of The ground forces are mostly small infantry groups divided into regiments comprised of 4,000 men, this is based on where they are from, what theirs skills are or just if they work well together. The most famous of these regiments is the 313th Marine Core, responsible for the victory in the Blackthorn War Ranged/Light Troops House Varn and House Nurmahä are not so well known but have well trained Archers and light Cavalry and infantry due to the Outlandish nature of House Nurmahä’s homeland. Archers comprise most of the ranged units but small crossbow regiments do exist. Navy The Naval Forces of Durhunir have received little funding over recent years, as such they are outdated hunks of wood. However their leading vessels (Blackthorn, Hammerhead and Vanguard) are Old yet still very powerful in a ship engagement. As of late the count has ordered for over 40 new vessels to be built with modern sails and weapons in order to counter the stronger navies of rival powers. Agriculture and Industry Large scale farms are grown inside the Volcanic island due to the properties of volcanic soil being good for plants, their main plants are grain and fruits with there being a small market of “Greenleaf” (A highly dangerous hallucinatory drug). Industry is good with Iron and Gold being produced regularly backed up with a successful gem and Coal mining market existing. Trade and Transport The Biggest buyers of the goods of the Gold Coast are Aerlandar, Traders and Merchants from Valonic and Dwarven nations along with Redchamland. Technological and Scientific Level Previous Wars 1st Ashland-Sodrali War: The Western Peninsula was invaded under Alkor the Brutal. This war as won in a matter of weeks as the Sodrali were mostly disunited. Misc Information The Elves Of The Gold Coast are reffered To as “Lesser to their High-Elven brethren”. This has nothing to do with strength, stature or intelligence. It mostly comes down to their shorter life span (due to the Volcano‘s smoke and other factors) and their worshipping of the Old Elven Gods. Category:Kingdoms Category:Elven Kingdoms